


A Parting Glass

by MidwestSumo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A bit of headcannon, Barest suggestions of romance, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Inner Struggle, Old Man Somberness, Slight mentions of the other cast, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, i might continue this, i might not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidwestSumo/pseuds/MidwestSumo
Summary: Wilhelm mourned for them when they passed. In public he went to the funeral services and gave statements about the brave heroes who fought beside him and fell far away. In private he mourned, comforting the others who mourned and when he was alone he thought of them fondly and lovingly. He wept often and sincerely as his closest friends were dead. Over the years the pain dulled but like with the loss of any loved one it never really left.





	A Parting Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, I fell in love with the game recently and the fandom more so, reading about all of the heroes is a lot of fun. Reinhardt is one of my favorites and this is somewhat of a character study in my mind.

Wilhelm stood to the side of the newest grave he had to stand next to. He stood tall, it wasn’t hard given his height, and with a somber regality that a knight should have. Torbjörn stood to his left and Liao to his right. Torbjörn held a calm face, much like he did all the time. His hands gently clasped behind his back to keep the others eyes from seeing his fingers fidget. Liao, when compared to the other two, looked angry. Wilhelm didn’t hold it against him, everyone had their own way of dealing with grief. The man’s hands were balled into fists and trembling slightly. Reinhardt gave into his own proclivity for support and clasped a giant mitt over the man’s shoulder, feeling it tense and then relax slightly as Liao took a breath. Wilhelm looked across the plot. 

Ana seemed to stand even taller than Wilhelm, she was always calm and calculated. He did pride himself on his ability to read and feel, and he could tell she felt the same pain. She had an arm over little Fareeha’s shoulders, her hand gripping the girls small shoulder. She was still immaculate, her and Jack were like that. Beside her stood Jesse and he could feel plenty of sorrow from him as well. He was a brazen man, similar to Wilhelm but he considered himself more exuberant, but he was wearing his heart especially on his sleeve today. 

In all seriousness he could understand Jesse’s pain, he had lost a mentor as well to war. It was so similar to losing a father but he didn’t know Jesse’s relationship with his father so this could be a fresh new pain, even still he could offer his empathy. The other members were there, a bit further back as they weren’t particularly close to Gabriel. Lena and Winston stood behind Ana, with Angela standing a bit farther to the left of Jesse, probably sensing the storm of emotions within the young man. 

Genji stood behind Reinhardt with his mentor Zenyatta close by. He mourned but him and Gabriel never really saw eye to eye, it was more of a courtesy or duty than a need. Zenyatta came because it was polite to mourn and perhaps he did feel some loss for the men they had lost. As the soft music one of the undertakers was playing ended another started up, this one a morose tune of a trumpet. Slow notes came forth and resonated within the crowd of soldiers and friends of the second man they were laying to rest. Jack Morrison. 

The dark Mahogany of Reyes’s coffin was contrasted with the steel of Jack’s. It was carried by several soldiers, the marks on their uniforms noting ranks from Sergeant in the army to an Admiral. As it came closer the largest man there noticed that Ana closed her eyes, Torbjörn as well. Perhaps in a sign of acceptance that it was real. Neither coffin carried a body as neither was recovered but no one doubted that they were dead, the explosion was too great. As it was lowered into the earth he noticed another difference in the coffins, Gabriel had two flags, one of the U.N. and one of Overwatch. Jack had four flags, the Overwatch flag was first, followed by the American flag, next was his home state of Indiana and finally the U.N. flag. He’d assume it was in order of importance to the man. 

The boxes gave successive thuds as the impacted against the earth. The pallbearers disengaging in sync with each other and moving to form a semi-circle farther out as a barrier was welcome to Wilhelm, and he silently thanked them. 

A podium awaited him in between the plots, no microphone was needed since he was the speaker, anyone attending would hear him. He took his hand off of Liao’s shoulder and steps up to the podium just as the trumpet faded out on the last note. He looked through the small gathering, this funeral wasn’t in Arlington like the one given to Jack by the government, It was on the border between New Mexico and Texas, a good halfway point between the homes of their friends. In one direction was the heat of a desert and in another it was towards a massive farm. They’d pooled their funds together and bought an acre just for the graves…he thought to himself that maybe they’d all be buried out here one day, but he shook it off with a setting of his shoulders. 

His words were different than at Arlington, those were polished and he’d written them beforehand, he knew there would be camera and Jack hated PR disasters. He coughed once to clear his throat and clasped his hands together on the wood of the podium. 

“To say that this is painful would be an injustice, to say that I mourn them would be an understatement and to say that I lost friends would be an insult to their memory.” 

He said these words with a steadfast assuredness, one he would use for fields of war. 

“Gabriel Reyes was dear to me, as he was to all of you in some way. Whether it be as a mentor, a confidant or just a superior. To me he was nothing short of a brother, I would seek him for guidance with others and with myself. He was a pillar for me to lean on when I grew weary and was a constant source of warmth for me and others.” 

Some wouldn’t believe his words, those that didn’t know or weren’t among the overwatch crew. To others he was a bit cold and distant, but to those that were close to him they knew the truth. He was a sentimental man, passionate and emotional. 

“I cannot help but feel that if he was here Gabriel would be beside me, ready to takeover for me when he thought I couldn’t take it, and to be truthful I wish he were.” 

He took another shaky breath and turned his gaze to the other grave. 

“Just as I wish that Jack Morrison was here as well, because with any fallen comrade it is customary to share stories of their heroism…Jack knew a story about everyone, at least 2. One that would flatter them, and another that would shrink any swollen heads.” 

He smiled timidly at the memories, him and Jack reminisced about fallen comrades with each other while at a bar or when they had a private drink. 

“Jack was zealous in everything he did, he gave everything and anything to any task. He loved wholeheartedly and hated minutely. He was a man of few words but the ones he said were heard by many ears. He was my brother in all but blood and it feels as though a piece of me is gone as well with his passing. He was stalwart and sturdy, familiar and familial and for that I am forever grateful.” 

He took a final breath, the weight on his shoulders showing he was sure. 

“I salute both of you, and if we ever meet again I swear on my honor as a crusader and a member of Overwatch that I will be your shield…but until then, Auf Wiedersehen gentlemen and farewell my friends.”

He stepped away from the podium and resumed his place, this time his head hanging low as the dirt was piled into the holes. Once it was finished many left, and soon it was only Overwatch members, Genji left first with Zenyatta, a quiet prayer trailing after him. Lena and Winston were next, each saying goodbye to the others and patting his large arms as they passed. It took time for the next to leave and it was Liao, with a small huff as he went and a nod to the graves. Torbjörn was next, patting Rein’s leg as he left. Fareeha grew fidgety and quietly asked her mother to let her leave, meeting his eyes he nodded and crossed the distance between them. 

He held his hand out for the girl to take, “Come Kriegerin.” He said softly, though the girl wasn’t little anymore, though he hoped she could forgive him for using a nickname. She smiled a bit and took it, the smallest of smiles on her mother as well. Before they could leave he went to Jesse, the man still looked pained. He rested a hand on his shoulder and leaned down, speaking softly.   
“It is not sad that they are gone my friend, the real tragedy is that we are still here.” 

He saw Jesse nod faintly and patted his shoulder, hoping his father’s words would comfort him in some way. For now he took his leave, Fareeha now speaking to him softly in remembrance of the two late soldiers. 

Later he would go to the bar, speaking loud as ever and recounting tales of both men’s bravery, honor, valor, stupidity and memorable moments until the hours of the morning. The others kept up as best they could but Torbjörn was the only one who could match him with drink. 

He woke up the next day, not hung over but not exactly in tip top shape. It was early and everyone was asleep or gone. He made himself presentable and looked in the direction of the headstones. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Some months later) 

His shoulders sagged and he weighed a ton he was sure. I was a miracle the ground did not swallow him up. He thought it would be some time yet before he would come back to this place between Indiana and California but now there was another headstone and again it was a shock to his system. He had read the mission report a few times when the news came to him but again there wouldn’t be a body. The military had papers that gave them custody and they had burial rights, but they could still mourn in private. 

The group was different this time, there was Reinhardt of course, Torbjörn was next to him again. Genji now stood to his side with Zenyatta across from them. Jesse stood there as well, with Lena and Winston Flanking him. Liao had even come out of wherever he was hiding and was at the foot of the grave. Fareeha was there, under Wilhelm’s arm, the weight comforting. 

Ana had fallen in battle, he could say that in his head as much as he wanted but it didn’t seem real. The soft spoken, beautiful and powerful Ana was felled by the enemy, he’d call it bad fiction if it weren’t for the reports. A sniper shot through the eye would kill anyone and though he had faith in Ana he couldn’t fight the facts. He gripped Fareeha’s shoulder, much like her mother did the last time they were here. He felt all of his years now, and he wasn’t that old but he felt tired. The coffin was carried by five Egyptian soldiers, he didn’t know their rank but the uniforms looked impressive and their eyes were gleaming just the same as his own. She’d meant something to them and that was good, the sixth spot was held by Fareeha’s father and his tears flowed freely. 

His heart ached within his chest, three of his closest friends dead in such a short time. The group was disbanded and with nothing to really keep them together they had drifted apart. He had exchanged letters with Ana and Fareeha, Torbjörn had taken him home to Sweden but the others had scattered. Jesse was roaming in America, Genji and Zen kept in isolation in Japan, Lena was always on the move and Winston never left Gibraltar. It was bittersweet that he saw all their faces now, he has glad of course but saddened that it took this to bring them together. 

As the coffin lowered he couldn’t help but wonder who would be next. Would it be another of the originals? Would it be him? Liao? Torbjörn? Or would it be someone young and new like Genji or Lena? Or even Fareeha? It pained him too much to think about, anymore of his friends ending up in boxes to be put in the earth. At peace yes but leaving the other behind to heal or fall. 

When the thud came he wasn’t sure but Genji touched his arm to get his attention. Some were looking at him and he noticed that the soldiers had left completely. It was just their small group now. His tears for his friends Jack and Gabriel were shed in the bar, with only a few falling during the service. This time his tears fell often. The pain from the others still too fresh and now this new one stacked on top, his large heart couldn’t take anymore suppression and his emotions ruled over him for the slightest moment and he would ask no forgiveness, he was human and he was feeling tremendous pain. 

He came up to the podium again feeling as if two of his suits of armor were on him and looked around. The others met his bleary eyes before lowering their heads in a show of politeness, or in the case of Lena and Angela to let their own tears fall to the ground. 

“Ana Amari, would I be so bold as to say that you were one of my dearest friends, I would. I would be even bolder and say that my life would be worse if I had never known you. So bold even to assume that with you by my side I felt as if I could take on the world. If you were here you would most likely smack my shoulder and laugh at an old man getting so emotional, perhaps you wouldn’t. Perhaps you would be up here with me with your hand resting on my shoulder instead.” 

He cleared his throat slightly, tapping his broad chest with a fist. Using the opportunity to wipe at his eye. 

“Captain Amari made me a better soldier, a better defender. She constantly taught me about many things, matters of the mind and body, and matters of the heart. She taught me patience and understanding, and how I did not always have to be loud to be heard. She was a brilliant tactician and strategist, excellent in her field and many others and paradoxical in her method of warfare.” 

He meant the fact that she could heal her friends from the same distance and with the same accuracy that she could kill an enemy. Strange that a sniper would aim to heal, but it was something that made her unique. 

“My friend Ana however was an emotional Titan, so much stronger than me even with my size. If me and her had switched minds she would have been a force felt around the world, but even still she affected our worlds. Whether her stoicism was covered in warmth and mirth which could bring a smile to anyones face, or if it was laced with disapproval that would make generals cow and shuffle their feet. A mother to everyone her junior and even me her senior, her hand on my head during the rough times was enough to make me feel half my age and twice my strength.” 

He had to get through this soon or Genji might step in, he was fidgeting a lot and Lena looked to be in pain as well. 

“Truly exemplary, insurmountably beloved by those who knew her and…almost unbelievably my friend. That a force of nature such as her could come into our lives and be silenced, it is a travesty. For the rest of my life I will hold her memory close to my heart and every word she said I will hold in my head and I will carry a part of her with me wherever I go.”

He quieted a bit and walked forward, placing a hand on the headstone. 

“Vielen dank Hübsche...thank you beautiful for brightening an old mans day so many times. “ 

He couldn’t stay this time. Watching dirt covering her casket when she liked everything crisp and clean, her uniform was immaculate and her rooms were always spotless...she hated dirt.   
He marched to the bar and ordered quick, downing several drinks of varying types. Soon Liao came in and followed closely by Jesse. They drank with him but slower, but he didn’t know why. Soon the others were there and he was pretty well drunk. He stepped outside for a moment, his face red and a drunken smile almost splitting his face. Outside the air cooled him and he saw someone coming, seeing that it was actually Fareeha. She was sullen and sorrowful, understandably so and even drunk he wasn’t dumb. She came up to him and frowned, smacking his shoulder almost as hard as her mother used too. Given his state and that his legs weren’t what they used to be he toppled over and fell on his ass. 

She was looking down at him in slight shock as he laughed, his mind flashing back to a dozen times where her mother did the same thing

“Bahaha! As strong as ever Ana---“ 

He froze and closed his eyes, he wasn’t with Ana right now, she was with Gabriel and Jack now. Looking up into the teary eyed face of Fareeha sobered him pretty quick. 

“Fareeha…I’m sorry, forgive a drunk man for his stupidity…please, do not cry.” He said earnestly. 

He was going to continue when she hugged him, as tight as she could and he felt it. She was strong, just like her mother. He hugged back tightly, the smaller woman grounding him for the time being. 

“I am sorry Fareeha…if I had gone on the mission with her, or if I was there…” His words failed him for a moment. 

He felt her move a little and she spoke to him for the first time today. 

“Don’t blame yourself Uncle Rein, its no one’s fault. Please, just go to sleep for now? Don’t go back in there…” She pleaded. 

He sat in silence, why did he have to leave the bar? It was filled with friends who were still living and they were sharing stories of Ana. Looking at the once little girl who rode on his shoulders again he knew, he was more drunk than he’d ever been and she was worried. He nodded wordlessly and she looked to the side and nodded once. Liao and Jesse hefted him up and helped him walk to the motel across the street. Laying him on the large bed he waved to the others as they left…only Jesse didn’t leave, the westerner came back and sat in the chair next to the bed. 

“Listen big man…I don’t know what you’re tryin’ ta pull. But I really don’t wanna dig a whole for your big ass this soon…understand?” He said with a half glare. 

He did, he knew that he was drinking a lot but he knew his limits. His body was so large he could drink a barrel of the stuff and still come up in the morning with just a hangover…but he hadn’t just drank a barrel had he? He drank many steins, pints, glasses and bottles of powerful liquor and he didn’t know how his body would like the mixed drinks. He looked at the grizzled man, who seemed so fresh faced and new not so long ago. 

Maybe he wanted to drink until his body went numb, maybe until it went numb forever. He didn’t think he could take the loss of another friend, if Torbjörn fell or Liao or Jesse, any of them left before he could heal than he might never recover.

“She’s gone my friend…and my heart cannot maintain…” he said, the liquor thickening his accent and his voice low.

Jesse sat for a moment as Reinhardt stared at the ceiling before Jesse sat on the bed. 

“It’s not sad that she’s gone, it’s sad that we’re still here.” 

The earnestness in his voice resonated within the german, his fathers words that he had said to McCree not so long ago, he laughed ruefully but nodded. 

“That it is friend, she would’ve made a great crusader…she lived with honor and died with more glory than I will ever have.” He said slowly, his exhaustion kicking in. 

The cowboy pulled the too small blanket over his shoulders, his feet sticking out and over the foot of the bed. He fell into a fitful sleep and a memory filled dream. 

He awoke to Fareeha and Torbjörn playing cards in his room, he dragged himself up and started playing with them, he didn’t know if they were playing Gin or Go Fish but he was glad for the company. 

He’d always be glad for their company.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the first story I've ever written, its actually my...third I think. But the others were a couple years ago so I may be rusty. I'd love to hear criticism. 
> 
> Also I think I'm a bit lost on the timeline as it stands, not really sure on the order of deaths regarding the overwatch crew. 
> 
> Originally I wanted to make this a three chapter thing but I'm still out of practice and this one took me long enough to do. I might put up the other chapters in the future covering his time after the funerals and what he does when he finds out they're alive and when he meets them but I don't know if I have the confidence to write those scenes.


End file.
